


Perfect Future?

by NoVa_Wilson97



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, DC Elseworlds, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Original Work, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: DC Comics References, Future, Other, Past, Space Battles, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoVa_Wilson97/pseuds/NoVa_Wilson97
Summary: It's Batman
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Who's Batman, well who's Batman in the future specifically 2053. Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Damien Wayne none of the above. The son of two fallen heroes a demon in his mind and to the villains of New Gotham. But how would this new Demon Batman react to being trust into the past 2021 and seeing the BatFamily in their prime, oh and seeing his parents as well


	2. Birth Of A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh it's a baby!

November 1st 2033 

"Right so listen I, uhh I have a son. He was just born today his name is Jackson." Everyone in the room just looks shocked and confused. After a good five minutes of silence someone speaks up. "This isn't some bastard kid from a one night stand is it Todd?" Jason looks at Damien with fire in his eyes as he balls his fists ready to strike down the young robin. "Fuck off you little gremlin! I just.. it's the mother that might be an issue with at least one person in the room." Everyone looks around curious as to who might be mad. Jason then looks over to Dick and all the pieces start coming together. "Jay what's up who's the mother? I know it's not Barb she's here, so who Kori, Z, Hel, or.. oh no don't tell me it's Donna?! Red hood and Wonder girl hahaha awesome!" As Dick begins to laugh uncontrollably the others just look at Bruce and then Jason. "I'm happy for you Jason, You've found someone who can see the good in you. Tell Donna I give her my best with the new addition." And just like that Bruce was gone replaced by The Bat. Batman made his way back to the computer most likely continuing an open investigation. It was odd for everyone thinking about Jason being a father but he looked happy so they were happy for their brother. As they all talked there was an alert on the bat computer and J'onn J'onzz The Martian Manhunter appeared. "Watchtower to Batman, Lex Luthor and his unsavory companions are planning some type of world take over this is a call for all League members both active and reserve the world needs us." Everyone but Jason began to suit up and grab gear Dick was the one to notice. "Jay-Bird what the hell are you doing? this is an all hands on deck situation let's go bro!" Jason laughed a little shocking Dick. "First of all I'm not a League member hell I'm barely a member of this family, anyway you guys got this have fun saving the world make sure the cameras get your good side hahahaha!" Jason leaves the cave on his motorcycle heading back to Donna and his newborn son.


	3. The Demon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump welcome to 2053 and the new Batman

"Oh fuck this! No way I'm wearing that hahaha, really me in red and yellow? I may be my fathers son but that's going too far I've got a better suit anyway. With some help from Wally and Jon I mixed kryptonian tech and some Wayne/Powers tech I think it's better than that black and red one you have in the case old man." The dark bat armor forms around Jackson's body and as the helmet covers his face he winks at the old Batman. "A change of color doesn't make the suit better it's the man underneath now get Mercy Tower in Metropolis there's strange energy reading in the area." And with that Jackson takes off fire erupting from his boots and wings emerge as he smashes threw the waterfall on Wayne Island. (the island is more isolated from Gotham, it's for the plot lol don't judge) As Jackson flies through the city looking at all the neon lights illuminating New Gotham a red and blue blur speeds past him knocking him back slightly. "Not funny Jon I'm guessing you were eavesdropping on my conversation with Bruce?" A large gust of wind brushes by the hovering Batman. "Oh come on how could I not you're coming to my home haha, no actually I wanted to talk to you about Damien." The two land on a building below and Jackson taps the underside of his wrist as his helmet retracts. "Right never good news when someone brings up the great Damien Al Ghul my uncle The Demons Head. What's he done this time?" Jon looks concerned and sighs. "I think he's trying on did use my DNA for something maybe a clone I'm not sure. When he took over the league of assassins he asked me to join him, basically to rule the world but I turned him down and he used kryptonite gas to knock me out and I woke up in some kind of containment unit." Jackson runs his hand through his hair thinking he should get it cut soon. Then he snaps back to Jon remembering he's talking about something. "So are you telling me this as a way of asking me to reach out or plan an attack? You my be Superman but if he has kryptonite you're kind of off the market, I could get in contact with the league but I think they're off planet." Jackson quickly taps his wrist and his helmet comes back on. "Bruce I know you heard that any chance you can pit your son in timeout? Or am I going to have to beat my uncle's ass again? He'd love that!" Bruce sighs in the Batcave as he taps away on the bat computer and a file on Damien Wayne pops up Bruce goes through the file already knowing everything that's in it knowing his son one of them at least. "Damien is just like his grandfather he wants to rule the world but uses the idea of 'making it better' to not sound like a psychopath. The choice is yours Jackson help a friend or face the consequences." Jackson rolls his eyes under the helmet tapping his wrist again. "Thanks again for the great advice old man! Alright Jon Metropolis first then we'll go have a chat with my uncle. I'm sure it's nothing anyway Lex is an old man and I doubt he's back to his old ways, Probably just a false alarm." The two men take off into the night sky once again towards Mercy Tower. As they get closer to the ridiculously large building they stop and Jon looks at Jackson waiting for him to speak. "Right sometimes I think you can just read my mind, ok so the plan is simple you just smash right in through the wall just like your dad and cause a big scene I'll sneak in while security is wasting ammo shooting you. Let me know when you're in position." Jon smiles as he cracks his knuckles and with a blink there's a huge hole in the tower. "Hey Batman I'm in position!" Jackson rolls his eyes under his helmet flying to the other side of the tower looking for an entry point. As he flies around the building the wall opens up and a cyborg Lex Luthor waves to Jackson. "I'm not your enemy Dark Knight please come this way. Your super friend can only hold those androids off for so long." In the Batcave Bruce sits watching the feed from Jackson's suit scratching his chin. "I know you're there..." Back at Mercy Tower Jon is destroying androids left and right with ease all while Batman is walking through a secret hallway with cyber-lex. "You're supposed to me dead Luthor." Cyber-lex turns to Batman smiling as his red eye shines in the darkness. "And you're supposed to be Bruce Wayne. Please not everything is what it seems I'm sure you kn.." before cyber-lex could finish the sentence his former assistant Mercy grabs him by the throat squeezing hard. "You shouldn't be here boss!" Quickly Batman shoots multiple batarangs at the but they do nothing as the new Lexo-suit Mercy is wearing easily deflects the. She continues to squeeze Lex's throat as he gasps for air reaching for something, anything. A moment passes and Batman smiles slightly as Superman taps Mercy's shoulder. "That's not nice miss put him down now!" Superman is shot right back through the wall he came in from as Mercy holds her glowing green hand still. Superman slams into the ground a few floors down groaning in pain. "Ughh so that's way dad never let me fight Lex. Ok no more mister nice alien-human hybrid!" Superman rockets back up grabbing Mercy before she can even react slamming through the roof and throwing her right back down. She crashes into the building her suit broken and defeated. "Luthor! What's the meaning of all this?"


	4. Isn't She Wonderful Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dc Clone Saga?? Maybe lol

A rush of wind hits Bruce the old man shivers as Superman appears throwing Lex down on the cold cave floor as Batman follows behind "Hey kid you look good better than grandpa over here." Jason an older more grey haired Jason steps out from behind the suit display cases looking at his son and Superman. As Jackson taps his wrist the helmet retracts and he smiles at his fathers comment then without warring Bruce walks over to Lex and puts a small device on him, suddenly Lex is zapped and is frozen in place. "I don't trust him but he might have the intel we were look for." Jon and Jackson look at each thinking here we go again Bruce is gonna do his Batman thing. "So dad what brings you home? I thought you and the Outlaws had some weird space mission or whatever also where's mom?" While father and son chat and catch up on what they've missed Bruce's device has finished scanning Lex and compiling all the information in his mind and suit. Bruce puts the device in the bat computer and to files pop up Project Wonder and Project Kr one by Cadmus Labs the other an unknown location but Jon knows. "Project Wonder? Did they clone mom? that would be wild." Everyone looks at the computer as Bruce reads through the file. "No this is a clone of Diana... Interesting but why her? She's been on Themiscyra for years, Cadmus has a few questions they need to answer." Bruce looks to Jackson and he knows it's time he looks at Jon and his dad. "What do you say a little family bonding? Don't freak out Jon unlike Bruce here I do enjoy your company." Jason laughs and Jon high fives Jackson. "You know kid I'd love to come with you but I've gotta talk to the old man about something you two have fun busting some heads!" As Jackson taps his wrist the helmet comes back on and Jon grabs Luthor then they take off first dropping Lex off on a random building. "Hey you can't leave me here! You know who I am I'm Lex Luthor!" The two heroes continue to fly laughing as they do. "Cadmus Labs I read in the files they tried to clone your dad back in the day how'd that work put for them?" Jon thinks for a minute back to when he was a kid ******************************************

"Amanda what do you think you're doing? I'm shutting this down now!" Superman (Clark Kent) blasts the lab with heat vision as Batman (Bruce) drops in "And I thought I was the one with anger issues." Superman lands next to Batman laughing as he puts a hand on his friends shoulder. "Did Batman just make a joke?" Batman looks at Superman slightly smiling as he fires his grappling hook zipping out of the room with Superman, leaving Amanda Waller alone her plans ruined. "You did tell me to buy a sense of humor Clark. Are you sure Waller wont just try and clone you again? Having a Superman is something she wont give up on." The bat-jet hovers next to them. "Bruce why don't you come over for dinner I'm sure Lois would love to see you, and you can bring Selina you two probably need a homecooked meal." Bruce just gets into the bat-jet not saying a word and flies away back to Gotham. Superman hovers for a moment before he zooms off to smallville landing on the Kent farm a small red and blue blur crashes into Clark. "Oof hey Jon what did I say about wearing that at home?" Meanwhile in Gotham deep in the Batcave a man sits at a computer. "Master Bruce will you not take the dinner invitation from Mr. Kent? I would agree you and Miss Kyle could use an evening out." Bruce takes his cowl off and turns to Alfred looking confused just as Selina walks down the stairs. "What's this I hear about an evening out?" They both turn to face her Alfred smiling knowing Bruce doesn't have a choice now. "Clark invited us to the farm for dinner I didn't answer because I didn't see a reason to." Selina looks at Alfred and with that Bruce is now going to shower and put on a nice black suit. Bruce and Selina arrive at the Kent farm and get out of the car before they can say anything as child is in front of them looking shocked. "Batman! Dad Batman is here!" Jon turns yelling into the open door as Clark and Lois walk out. "Jon honey what did we say about the x-ray vision?" Lois looks at Bruce ready to apologize for her sons actions but he stops her. "No it's fine Lois I'm sure he would have found out soon enough, Jon I've seen the work you've been doing with my son I'm glad he has a friend as good as you." Jon looks at Bruce happy to hear that Damien actually likes him. Then Bruce reaches into his pocket and pulls out a batarang handing it to Jon. "Awesome can I keep it dad?" Clark smiles at Bruce and Lois just looks mad. "I don't know son you'll have to talk to your mother about that." Lois waves Jon off and he runs inside as everyone follows. Clark and Bruce go off to talk about the Cadmus situation and Selina talks with Lois about having a superhero partner. While all the adults are talking Jon is listening to everything. "A clone of my dad?..."*************

Jon finished telling Jackson the story as they reach Cadmus Labs. They hover for a moment thinking of a plan to find this new clone of Diana Prince.


	5. Isn't She Wonderful Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl with no name

Everyone in Cadmus labs are seen running out as police, firefighters, and paramedics arrive on the scene to see one side of the building in flames. "This way people, can anyone tell me if everyone has been evacuated?" The firefighter asks as they all run by him but just out of site one bat and the man of tomorrow sneak inside. "Don't you have control over your heat vision Jon? you set the whole building on fire!" Batman walks through the labs scanning everything while Superman does the same but he can't see under the thick lead lined floors. As they continue to look around Batman finds some kind of computer terminal. Batman signals to Superman and they both go to the terminal. "There's at least two hundred unlisted floors, I'm assuming that's the reason for the lead don't want any Kent's snooping around busting up the real work." Batman looks back to Superman and then touches the terminal hacking into it as a secret door leading to an elevator opens. Superman walks in the door and elevator as it creaks he looks around. "Got room for one more?" Batman looks at the elevator saying maximum capacity reached "I think we should send this down empty you know as a distraction." Jackson smiles under his helmet as Superman pushes the 201 button and steps out quickly. As the elevator goes down Batman steps on top of if placing a small bomb on then shoots a grapple line to the roof and waits while Superman hovers with him. "So you can just blow up an elevator but when I start a fire it's a problem!" Superman looks at Batman knowing he's not going to acknowledge the joke. "Wow you really are just like your grandpa." Batman cuts the line and drops the rest of the way but before he can hit the ground his body is stopped and he looks up seeing Superman holding his arm gently setting him down. "I can fly you know that right, and not with the suit a gift from my mother." Batman scans the room finding one Amazon life form and multiple human life forms. He slides through his non-lethal weapons before stopping on the knockout gas then look to Superman. "She's here along with at least 4 scientists and 10 armed guards. I've got gas that will incapacitate them but be ready incase they have enhanced." With that Batman shoots the small canister into the room and before anyone can notice it releases the gas everyone falls except for two a man and a woman. "I'm not fighting the woman." Superman rushes in slamming the man into the wall holding him there until he's thrown back. "That's all good with me I'm an equal opportunity crime fighter." Batman quickly takes the woman down only for her to kick him off of her and try to cut him open. "Tonight I shall drink the blood of a bat!" The woman yells as she continues slashing at Batman while he throws a batarang bouncing it off the wall and cracking into the back of her head. Superman flies right into the man ready to end this fight he slams his fist down on the mans face as green blood drips from his nose. "Batman are they human? This one has green blood." Batman looks down at the now unconscious woman. "Splicers they combine animal and human DNA to become these abominations..." Before Batman can finish his sentence breaking glass is heard as the clone wakes up. Her eyes glossed over she rushes towards Superman punching him hard in the face and grabbing Batman by the throat as he gasps for air he try's to speak. "We...are...not...the...enemy." The clone slowly let's Batman go. "You are stronger than you believe. You have greater powers than you know." Batman's words hit the clone as she has memories that feel familiar and strange at the same time, she drops to her knees looking at Batman. "Who am I?" Superman walks over as more memories flood her mind she looks up again. "Bruce? Kal?" Jon looks at Batman confused while Batman just stands there looking at her. "I'm not him but I can get you help. Are you able to walk?" She stands but falls immediately Jon offers a hand and picks her up. The trio make their way out of the almost destroyed lab the batmobile lands near the front of Cadmus and Jon sets the woman in the passenger seat as Batman gets in to drive. "I'm going to take her to the cave and then call my mother. I'll find you when I'm ready to move on Damien. And with that the batmobile blasts of towards Gotham while in transit Jackson taps his wrist and retracts his helmet looking at the woman. "My name is Jackson Todd, my father is Jason Todd The Red Hood and my mother is Donna Troy or Troia." When she hears Jackson's mothers name she turns to him finally seeing the man who saved her. "Can she help me?" Jackson doesn't get a chance to answer as a call comes in and he picks up. "Hi sweetie why did Jon tell me you two found an Amazonian clone." Jackson facepalms wonderful Jon tells her everything before he can. "Hey mom, Jon told you that because it's true Cadmus cloned Diana I'm bringing her back to the cave if you want to see her. Oh and dads there too I don't know why." Donna groans on the other end whatever she's doing must be boring if she has time to call her son. "Just be careful please you my be half amazon but I still don't want you getting hurt love you see you soon." Jackson takes the batmobile off of autopilot pressing the gas. "I love you too mom. Real quick are you fighting someone while talking to me?" Donna laughs as she throws the men into the nearby dumpster. "I wouldn't say it was a fight just proving a point." Jackson looks confused for a moment before remembering he's in a flying car not driving. "Ok mom I should focus on not slamming into any buildings see you at the cave." Donna leaps into the air flying to Gotham. "Bye sweetie!"


	6. Identity Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Vin Diesel Voice* Family

The cave was cold and silent Bruce and Jason talked quietly to themselves while Jackson sat with the new girl thinking about how she doesn't have a name yet. Suddenly there's a rush of wind and a bit of water as Troia lands in the cave looking at the girl in a full suit armor and all. "Hello I'm Donna Troy, I see you've met my husband and son what is your name?" The girl just looks at Donna confused, speechless and sad. "Mom she uhh.. She doesn't have a name and I'm not sure what to call her." As the three sit there Jason walks up scaring Donna slightly. "How about Rebecca and why not give her Diana's last name Rebecca Prince." The girl looks at Jason and smiles jumping up hugging him tightly. "I love it thank you!" As Jackson gets up his helmet starts beeping he grabs it putting it on as a call from Jon comes through. "Haha ouch! So yeah I didn't wait for you and you're uncle really laid out a welcome party for me. Care to be my plus one?" Jon stands just outside of the league of assassins base while they fire weapons at him. On the other end of the call Jackson looks at his parents and then Rebecca. "Right so anyone want to come fight the worst robin ever with Batman and Superman?" Donna shakes her head no as she walks over to Rebecca asking if she would like to talk. Jason on the other hand already has his helmet on and is checking his guns while Bruce goes to sit at the bat computer. "I'm in kid let's go have some fucking fun!" Jason and Jackson laugh as the high five and head to the batmobile. As Jackson gets in the drivers seat he unmutes the call with Jon. "Alright so here's the plan Batman and Red Hood are coming to bust shit up. We should be at your location in eight minutes oh and we're making the best entrance ever so be ready." The batmobile blasts off through the water fall while Bruce opens the video feed from Jacksons suit. "Jackson are you sure you want to go in guns blazing like this?" Jackson looks at Jason then back to the sky. "Oh don't worry old man I won't hurt your son but I can't say the same for Jason." Before Bruce can respond Jackson cuts comms and laughs as he hears Bruce swear. "Damnit that boy is just like his father!" Bruce slams his fist down on his chair as Donna and Rebecca walk over to him. "Does your friend often do that?" Donna laughs as she sees how innocent Rebecca is. "Bruce is a very complicated man, But yes he does that all the time." Back in the action Jon is dodging bullets left and right when out of nowhere the building in front of him blows up in a massive fireball. Jason jumps down with Batman following close behind him. "Wooo fuck yeah that was awesome kid!" Batman lands next to Red Hood and Superman looking at the big metal hatch covered by what used to be a building. "Who wants the first hit? I'd say Jon but he might end things before they begin." They don't get the chance to discuss as a small army appears in front of the three men. One man steps ahead of the ninjas. "Todd, Kent, and The one who took my place! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Jon steps up but Batman stops him. "We don't need to fight Damien. I would hate to embarrass you in front of all your loyal subjects, just give up the clone and we'll be done here." Without hesitation Damien throws a blade at Batman but its caught by Superman then they see...blood? Superman is bleeding. "It's kryptonite, Hood protect Jon. I'll handle him!" Red Hood fires at the ninjas as he moves closer to Superman while Batman is in a full sprint towards The Demons Head. "You're not worthy of that symbol you wear on your chest! But don't worry I'll rip it off along with your head!" Damien rushes towards Batman as they meet Batman slams his fist across Damien's face drawing blood from his mouth and nose. while Damien is hit his fist connects with Batman's stomach knocking the air out of his lungs. But that doesn't stop Batman from throwing more punches all colliding with Damien's face until he's on the ground with Batman looking down at him but before he can strike again Damien throws a blinding powder into Batman's eyes and begins an onslaught of punches and kicks causing Batman to stumble. 'YOU'RE WEAK! YOU'RE NOT BATMAN! AND YOU NEVER WILL BE YOU'RE JUST A BOY PLAYING DRESSUP!" Damien continues to punch and kick Batman before he feels a sharp pain in his arm and then leg. "NO I AM VENGANCE, I AM THE NIGHT, I.. AM.. BATMAN!" Batman slams Damien on his back hard quickly grabbing his arm breaking it then leaving him there to go help his friend and father. "Hood, Superman? Where are you?" Batman waits for a response over comms but then threw the hatch on the ground Superman bursts out holding the clone and Jason comes out from behind cover reloading his guns. "Nice job fucking that brat up kid!" Jason and Jackson high five while Superman lands next to them with the clone. Superman looks at Batman and then the clone. "So what now?" Batman taps the side of his helmet. "Bruce you there? We got the clone and Damien is down, heading back to...." The comms go dead. "Jackson?! Jason?! What's happening?" Without hesitation Donna flies off with Rebecca following her. "I can't ask you to join this fight but I don't mind your company." Rebecca flies next to Donna faster and faster trying to get to the boys before anything else can happen. "Jackson saved me this is my chance to return the favor."


	7. Untimely Exit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Professor Hulk Voice* Time Travel!

Troia and Rebecca get to Batman's last location but all they see is rubble then Superman comes out his suit torn and Jason unconscious in his arms. "Donna I'm sorry but I...I didn't see Jackson." Jon lays Jason on the ground while Donna drops to her knees but what they don't notice is Rebecca going over to where Jon had come from and she starts throwing chunks of concrete and metal around. "He has to be hear! I need to find him, save him!" Rebecca keeps throwing things around and Donna goes over to stop her but then with the blink of an eye Rebecca is gone falling down for what seems like forever, but then she hits something or someone. "Get your big ass of my fucking head!" Rebecca rolls over to see Jackson and the new clone laying near some weird glowing metal structure as it begins to power up. Electricity starts to shoot out from the machine hitting the trio as Jackson and Rebecca scream the clone stays sleeping but energy is seen crackling off of him. "Ahhhhh! What the fuck, Mom I'm sorry." The three are pulled into the machine as the electricity stops Jon flies down the whole just to see them at the last second then boom their gone forever? 

Gotham 2021 it's dark, cold, and wet. The BatFamily are all doing what they do best until Batman sends out an APB (all points bulletin) every active duty hero in the city converge on the bat cave or belfry. Nightwing lands in the cave along with Red Robin while Robin and Orphan were already there. Batgirl, Batwoman, Spoiler, and Azrael are in the belfry looking at the cave on the screen. "Red Hood do you copy?" static is heard then a familiar voice. "Yeah yeah don't get your panties in a bunch Bruce I'm here." Batman sighs and then types on the bat computer as a map pops up. "Exactly 45 minutes ago an abnormal energy spike was detected near the Elliot memorial hospital. What or who caused this is still unknown." Three people fell from the sky one man in a Batsuit grabbed the two others and flew horribly to a nearby building. "Well what the shit was that?" Hey Rebecca are you ok?" Rebecca stirs a little and then pops up yelling. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Jackson taps his wrist and his helmet retracts as he walks over to the edge of the building looking around. "Ok so this is still Gotham I think. I mean it looks like Gotham but old and dirty. Jackson taps his comms. "Yo old man? Bruce you there?" All he hears is static but then briefly a voice he knows. "One minute out I think I see something." Jackson quickly taps his wrist as his helmet comes back on and he signals for Rebecca to hide with the clone. Nightwing lands on the building looking around but someone is behind him. "Ok please don't freak out I really don't want to hurt you." Nightwing spins around quick throwing a kick that was easily blocked by Batman? "Hold on what are you wearing? You know that outfit looks familiar." Nightwing looks at the man for a second before he puts his hands up. "Can you just take me to the cave I need to talk to Bruce." Everyone heard this mystery man just drop Batman's name over comms. Batman himself comes through in Nightwing's ear "Stand down Dick bring him to me. Everyone one else to the cave as well." As Nightwing begins to walk the mystery Batman stops him pointing to the wall. "I have a few friends they're coming too." Rebecca comes from behind the wall holding the clone. "He's still sleeping." Nightwing looks at this odd trinity and just waves them on. "Alright I'm sure Alfred will love having guests, Bruce on the other hand well let's find out." It was an awkward and silent journey back to the Batcave. It was worse in the cave Robin just stared like he had never seen a human before. "What the fuck are you looking at you little gremlin!" Right as Jackson says that laughter is heard as Jason walks into the cave "Oh shit he got you! I like this guy." Jackson is frozen for a moment and Batman notices it. "Alright who are you and where are you from?" Everyone looks at Batman and then to the mystery man. "I'm Batman." Dick laughs but stops quickly as nobody else laughed with him. "Ok for real this time nobody freak out." Jackson taps his wrist and his helmet retracts as his silver hair drops down he smiles. "My name is Jackson Todd and I'm from the future." Now everyone except Batman, Robin, and Jason are laughing. "Get the fuck out of here when do I have a kid?" Jason walks over to Jackson patting him on the shoulder. "2033 by the way and Donna Troy is my mom also I am Batman with the blessing of the man himself." Jackson looks at Bruce now without his cowl Damien still looks angry Dick and Tim go over to their new bat-bro and chat with him. Barbra, Stephanie, and Kate just think about how anyone would have a kid with Jason. Azrael just stands with Cassandra not saying a word. "So what can you do kid?" Jason asks as the other boys wait excited to know as well. "Oh yeah well I can do literally everything you guys can because you trained me I can fly thanks to my mom and I'm strong as fuck like I can take on Bane or Diana she was like my fun aunt who likes to fight." Jackson and the boys high five and chat more about how awesome he is. While everyone is talkin red lights begin to flash as a massive break out at Arkham Asylum is currently happening. Everyone masks up and grabs their gear. "Well kid time for a family fight night let's fucking go!"


	8. Breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay Prison Break!

"Wait how many bat themed vehicles does Bruce have? Nobody thinks it's ridiculous?" Jackson just rides the batcycle with Spoiler on the back and Jason and Tim speeding next to them. Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin are in the batmobile while Batwoman and Azrael are in the batjet in case some of the villains try and escape in the air. "Red Hood, you take Spoiler, Red Robin, and.." Jackson interrupts Batman to give himself a new codename. "Sliver just call me Sliver and alright lets go team 'we died once'!" Batman just drives through the gates not saying a word as Sliver and Red Hood laugh. A large chunk of the asylum comes crashing down in front of the batmobile causing it to stop hard Red Hood and Sliver ride around to the other side of the building. "So kid are you like the bat no killing and whatever?" Red Hood asks as he pulls out a spare gun tossing it to Sliver. "You know mom said she'd kill you if you ever gave me a gun." before Red Hood can say anything Sliver shoots Scarecrow right in the face. "Oh shit rubber bullets haha! I thought I killed him!" Spoiler goes over to Scarecrow and checks his pulse while Red Robin just disappeared into the asylum. "So does he do that all the time?" Sliver points to the broken glass falling from the third floor window as Red Hood and Spoiler look up. They all grapple up inside the building and are then met with an unsavory sight Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Punchline. Before a fight can break out Harley cracks Punchline across the face knocking her out. "That's for stealing my Mistha J bitch!" Red Hood and Silver try not to laugh but both end up doing it anyway. Suddenly Ivy is wrapped up and slammed against the wall as Red Robin drops from the roof. "What's so funny?" Everyone including Harley look at Red Robin. "Harley punched that fake looking clown girl in the face, you should use those bat skills and get a sense of humor man." Harley goes to run away while she has the chance but Silver shoots a batarang at her hitting her in the boobs. "Oh shit my bad guess I need to tweak the wrist gauntlets." Spoiler slaps Sliver on the shoulder lightly as they go over to Harley and cuff her. "Hey! Who taught you how to treat a lady?" As Silver pulls Harley to her feet she reaches in her back pocket poking him with a card. 'Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel, psychiatrist' "Come see me sometime sugar you bat-boys must have some issues." Spoiler whacks Harley in the back of the head as she takes her back to her cell. Red Hood taps Silver on the shoulder and as he turns around an explosion knocks them back. Spoiler and Harley turn around to see the clown himself Joker stepping through the flaming hole. "Harley I'm home!" Red Robin moves quickly engaging the Joker swinging his bo staff as the Joker dodges a few but gets hit more. Silver gets up slowly seeing the Joker and he thinks about all the sick twisted shit he read in the files about him. Silver rushes towards the Joker tackling him and punching him in the face over and over as blood flies all on the walls Red Hood grabs Silver off the joker as Red Robin cuffs him and drags him to a cell. "Jesus kid is that how I was when I came back? You're fucking hardcore I guess you get that from me. Look man I'll take the blame for this one Bruce will believe it just calm down alright we still got work to do." Meanwhile in the asylum Batman and Robin are taking out the lesser known villains while Nightwing and Batgirl round them up and throw them back in the cells. "Well that was easy." everyone looks at Nightwing as Bane busts through the wall. "You had to say something Grayson!" Nightwing sticks his tongue out at Robin as they all get into a fighting stance Batman drops a smoke bomb and they spread out. Robin pulls his sword out and try's cut the tubes in his neck but is quickly swatted away while Nightwing and Batgirl rip the tubes from Banes wrist as Batman kicks him in the face knocking him out. Batman goes on comms to check on everyone. "Hood everything good? Batwoman are the skies clear?" Red Hood looks at Silver and then Red Robin not saying a word but they know if anyone asks about the Joker it was him. "Yeah man we're all good here just waiting on Spoiler." As Red Hood finishes his sentence Spoiler walks up putting an arm around Red Robin. "All clear up here Batman Heading back to the belfry." Batwoman and Azrael fly off as everyone else makes their way out of the asylum and to their ridiculous bat themed vehicles. "So back to the cave? I mean I'm guessing Bruce has a bat contract or something I need to sign. I wonder how Rebecca is doing with Alfred." The drive back to the cave was silent as Jackson had somethings he needed to work on mainly his anger but who doesn't want to kill the Joker. At the manor Rebecca is running around as Alfred follows catching everything she knocks over. "Oh dear I don't remember Master Dick causing this much chaos although Master Todd had no regard for any of the priceless things." The bat cave entrance opens as everyone pulls in Batman goes to the bat computer and begins typing while Jason and Jackson go sit at the table placing their guns down. "Woah Jay you gave the kid a gun what the hell man?" Jason looks at Dick and makes a face. "First of all I'm not a kid I'm 20 and so what I didn't kill anyone." Bruce turns around to look. "Everyone go home get some rest you did good tonight." As they all go to leave Jackson just stands up. "Right so do I just stay here or what?"


	9. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind of superhero can't fly.... I can fly

"Hello young Master Todd I called a friend to come help with your sleeping companion." Jackson looks at the man shocked slightly he never really got the chance to meet Alfred he had a few memories as a baby of an old man holding him but just assumed it was Bruce. "Alfred? I was told you're the glue that keeps this crazy family together, my dad told me stories about you." As Alfred and Jackson walk through the manor Jackson freezes as he sees Superman, Clark Kent standing with the clone as they talk. "Son I think we should give you a name." Rebecca walks over to Jackson hugging him quite hard but before she can do any actual damage Jackson pushes away. "Woah calm down, I'm not really a hugger and anyway why are you hugging me?" Rebecca just shrugs her shoulders not really knowing why she did that. Clark walks over to Jackson his hand out waiting for another to shake and Jackson does he just shook Superman's hand don't freak out Jackson. "I hear you know my son in the future it's good to know the worlds finest are still around." For a moment Jackson thinks about working with Jon, not really liking him at first he was to bright and happy but you learn to love it after a while. Jackson snaps back and realizes he's still shaking Clark's hand. "Uhh yeah Superman haha I'm shaking your hand too long sorry, you know I thought the kid should be named Connor he's a clone of Jon from the future my dad showed me this old movie with a guy named John Connor the destroyer or something like that." Clark laughs at Jacksons little knowledge of pop culture. "The Terminator I see what you're going." Clark turns to the clone. "So what do you think Connor Kent? Does that sound good to you?" He pops up and just looks at everyone for a second. "Yeah." Alfred heads to the kitchen to do god knows what probably have tea with Cassandra and listen to Stephanie talk about her friends. Now Jackson, Rebecca, Clark, and Connor are left together. "So I think the best course of action here would be for Connor to go with you Clark and learn to use his powers. As for Rebecca I have no idea where my mother is Clark could you get in contact with Diana? Maybe she could train her on Themiscyra?" As if on que Bruce walks into the lounge area talking to someone on his phone. "Yes things are odd here but she's a clone of you from the future. Clark will handle the other clone I'll see you soon Diana." Rebecca looks at Bruce and then Jackson when she hears the name. Jackson realizes he's still in his Batsuit and he taps his wrist twice the full suit retracts from his body now he's just standing there in a Superman shirt and black pants. "Nice shirt kid." Clark smiles and Jackson looks down embarrassed. "Diana is coming to take her and train her." Bruce walks away disappearing into the manor as everyone but Jackson looks around confused he laughs a little. "You have multiple forms of vision and super hearing yet you and Jon could never find us unless we wanted you to." Clark looks at Jackson his brow raised and head tilted slightly to the side. "Who says I can't find Bruce? He's..." Clark try's to look through the manor but comes across a few rooms with lead lined walls. "He's where big blue? Are those eyes getting old?" As the two men laugh Alfred appears from the shadows. "Excuse me Master Todd, Miss Prince has arrived." Wonder Woman is here. Time for Jackson to get serious but before he can Diana and a very familiar black haired woman walk into the lounge area. "Mom!?" Donna looks at the strange man for a second and the remembers an odd call she got from Red Hood something about a future baby and marriage. "Oh uhh yeah hey you're Jackson, My son?" Jackson walks over to Donna seeing her just as he did before all this madness as if nothing changed in the years to come. "Can I ask you something?" Donna nods slightly confused and wondering what he will ask. "Can you show me how to fly? I mean I can do it but it's not as graceful as when you do it." Donna raises her brow and looks at Diana. "I can't fly." Now Jackson is confused all his life he knew his mother could fly he remembers her flying him around their house when he was young and he remembers his dad pushing him off of a building so he would fly himself and his mom was there flying in front him smiling. "Donna still has much to learn Jackson flight has yet to come her way but it will with time." Diana has a hand out and Jackson shakes squeezing it as Diana laughs. "Haha amazon strength you truly are the son of Donna Troy." Diana squeezes back as Jackson smiles then they turn to Rebecca. "Right so this is Rebecca I'm sure Bruce told you everything you need to know. But it was my idea for her to be trained by you, if you're anything like you are in the future you're one hell of a fighter I've never beat you." Diana laughs patting Jackson on the shoulder then turning back to Rebecca. "Would you like to see my home? My mother would love to meet you." Rebecca nods and with that her and Connor are leaving with Diana and Clark. Now Jackson and Donna are left alone they just sit in silence for a moment before Donna speaks. "Am I a good mother?" Jackson looks at at her and puts his hand on her shoulder. "The best mom I could ever ask for." Donna smiles and then remembers what Jackson said earlier. "You can fly!!"


	10. Bullet To The Heart Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil in a black dress  
> They must've kicked you out of heaven

Tonight a hero of Gotham fell but something new risen but to know what happened we must go back 24 hours

"Uhh yeah I can fly I don't do it that much but it's a nice ability to have in case my suit is malfunctioning. I can show you if you want Dick told me I should stop by Titans Tower I think he wants me to meet the new kids." Jackson stands up and stretches cracking his back before he can leave Alfred appears again. "Excuse me Master Todd." Alfred hands Jackson a cellphone and a bag with some lunch inside. "You boys would wither away without me." Donna and Jackson laugh as they head outside. Bruce watches the young man leave from the Batcave. "Are you ready I can go pretty fast almost keeping up with Superboy well Superman in my time." Donna holds her hand out and Jackson grabs it slowly lifting them both into the air looking out at the Gotham skyline. "What are you doing Jackson?" Donna looks at Jackson as he has a confused look on his face. "I uhh I don't know where Titans Tower is." Donna laughs at her son still feeling odd that she can say she has a son. "It's in San Francisco to the west. I think the older Titans are there right now so you'll get to meet them too." Jackson looks at Donna and smiles as he shoots of west fast dodging buildings. 15 minutes later now covered in feathers Jackson and Donna land at the front of the tower. Jackson takes out the cellphone Alfred gave him and looks for Dicks number then calls him. "Hey dickhead open the door." Dick just sighs over the phone as Donna walks in. "Oh right it was already open oh well." Jackson quickly hangs up and runs in the doors behind Donna. As Jackson gets inside he slams into a purple cloak. "Jesus what the fuck was that." Red eyes glow from the cloak and then Jackson sees a very beautiful pale skinned woman with a gem on her forehead. "The question is who was that. Maybe next time watch where you're going." Dick and Donna laugh but also look a little worried as the woman might hurt Jackson. But then Jackson stands up and holds his hand out as the woman shakes it. "I'm very sorry you're right I should look where I'm going by the way I'm Jackson, Jackson Todd and you are?" The woman looks at Jackson his hair silver and long like Dicks but he looks slightly familiar. "Uhh I'm Raven. So Jackson what are you doing here?" Jackson looks around and then back to Raven she was very pretty but he could only see her face and short dark hair. "Ohh yeah I'm here with my mom and I think I'm supposed to help train the new teen titans." Raven turns around quickly she saw Jackson come in with Donna what did he mean 'here with his mom'. "What!?" Jackson just looks at Raven her eyes wide as she quickly looks from Donna to Jackson. "You know what I don't care." Raven fly's away winking at Jackson. "Is she always like that?" Dick just shrugs his shoulders and Donna walks to the elevator. "Alright kid so what I have for you won't be fun. Let's go to the training room." Dick and Jackson go to the elevator with Donna she presses two buttons on floor 12 and floor 30. Jackson and Dick get off on floor 12 Donna stays inside but tells Jackson she'll see him later. Now the two bat boys head into the training room Jackson sees the worst possible thing Damien Wayne. "Nope! Fuck that I'm not doing anything with that little hell spawn!" Everyone stops fighting and looks at Dick and the new guy. "He's just here as punishment for Batman you don't have to worry about him. Why don't you introduce yourself." Jackson rolls his eyes and walks up to the kids. "Yeah what's up you little fuckers I'm Jackson Todd or and I prefer you call me." Jackson taps his wrist twice and his suit overtakes his body. "Silver the man out of time. Also my mom is Troia and my dad is Red Hood and I'm your new teacher!" A girl in a very Wonder Woman looking suit walks up to Jackson. "Hi I'm Cassandra Sandsmark or Cassie aka Wonder Girl. Nice to meet you Silver!" Jackson and Cassie shake hands as the rest walk over. As Jackson taps his wrist twice retracting his suit something or someone zooms by rather quick. "Yo Silver Batman sup I'm Impulse you can call me Bart." Jackson sticks his arm out and Bart runs right into it flopping on the ground. Jackson feels a slight shock and turns to it. "My bad bro I'm Virgil or Static." Jackson just gives Virgil a thumbs up. Now a girl in all red comes over. "I'm Red Arrow." Jackson cuts her off mid-sentence. "Emiko Queen! Oh man you're awesome I love working with you in the future." Everyone looks confused for a moment thinking why did he just single her out and not all of them. And now last but not least the one in the blue armored suit. Before introduction can be made the suit begins to attack Jackson. "Fucking shit man! Are you crazy!?" Jackson dodges quick but not quick enough and is blasted in the face by an energy weapon throwing him into the wall as Raven walks in. Quickly she drops down to heal him placing her hands on the sides of his face and in a few minutes he's back to normal. "What happened in here?" Everyone looks to the boy in the blue armor. Then Dick speaks up first. "Jaime why did the scarab attack him? He's not a threat!" Jackson pops up in a fighting stance scaring everyone. "Who the fuck knocked me out? Tell me now so I can punch them in the face!"


	11. Bullet To The Heart Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elegant assassin  
> You spin me round like a revolver  
> A dozen roses on my casket

Everyone slowly turns towards Jamie then Jackson looks at him as well. "Oh so it was you blue boy alright your training starts now!" Jackson rushed at Jamie quickly striking him in the chest then slamming him into the ground hard he brings his fist up to hit once more but stops inches from Jamie's face. Shock on all their faces except for Dick and Damien they already know he's the real deal. Jackson stands up and offers a hand to help Jamie up he takes it and the two look at each other for a moment. "You're slow kid, I'm guessing you haven't been doing this that long right?" Jamie nods as the suit pulls back revealing his face. "Yeah just about a year next week oh and I'm Blue Beetle by the way." The conversation is cut short as red lights begin to flash and an alarm blares. Donna runs in almost hitting Dick. "It's Deathstroke! He's back and he's calling us out." Dick puts his mask on and Jackson taps his wrist twice running towards the elevator as the doors open he turns to the young heroes giving them a thumbs up as the doors close. A black portal open as Raven walks through. "You left me." Jackson looks at the heroes in the elevator with him smiling under his helmet. "So is this mother son bonding? haha seems about right I've already fought with my dad, now it's time for a double dose of amazon strength!" As the doors open to the mission room they walk in to see bodies on the screen spelling out 'TITANS'. "Wow this guy doesn't fuck around does he?" They all look at Silver then Raven pushes him through a portal he lands very superhero like on the building with the bodies as the others jump through as well. The doors from the stairs bust open as Ravager (Grant Wilson) and a ridiculous amount of henchmen come out. "Ooh did you guys all go shopping together I love the matching outfits." Silver and Nightwing laugh but Troia runs in grabbing two men slamming them into two more and Raven smashes at least six into the wall. Nightwing looks at Silver. "Well if you can't beat them." Silver finishes his sentence "Join them!" They both run in simultaneously kicking two men in the face. Nightwing pulls out his escrima sticks and starts cracking men in the head pushing towards Ravager as Raven and Troia take out more henchmen. Silver is having the best time ever kicking and punching anyone in his way one man actually hits Silver and he spins around fast grabbing the mans arm breaking it them flipping him into three more men. As Nightwing and Ravager fight swords and sticks clashing, Troia and Raven catching the last few men a loud gunshot is heard and Silver drops to his knees holding his bloody chest. "So this is what it feels like." His body drops to the floor as Troia runs over to her son holding him while Raven opens a portal getting them back to the med bay in the tower. Nightwing stayed anger filling him he moves fast cracking Ravager in the leg, ribs and head knocking him out cold before looking across the rooftops and seeing Deathstroke standing there with a smoking gun. He waves at Nightwing before disappearing Raven pops back up pulling Nightwing through a portal. Now in the med bay Jackson is laying on the bed as Raven tries to heal him then the med bay doors bust open as Jason walks in. "Well shit the kid was here for what one day and he's already fucking shot! I brought some help." Alfred walks in full medical gear on and sets a bag down. "Please allow me I'll have young Master Todd all fixed up." As time passes Alfred removes the bullet that was rather close to Jackson heart. Jason and Donna never left the room after a while due to his very odd DNA Jackson heals completely and he pops up as if nothing happened. "Fucking shit! Oh damn I got shot awesome!" Donna and Jason look over at Jackson. "What the fuck kind of reaction is that!?" Donna just looks confused and Jason laughs getting up and high fiving Jackson. "Dude you got shot by Deathstroke and lived not many people get to say that haha it is pretty awesome!" Donna rolls her eyes thinking this is what she has to deal with in the future. Dick and Raven come in too see what all the noise was and find Jackson standing with one of his gauntlets on taping on it then in the chair his suit repairs the bullet hole. "The future is so cool." Dick watched the suit finish the repair then goes to Jackson looking at the fully healed spot where he was shot. "So you're all good? Like you could go right back out?" Jackson nods rubbing his chest looking at Raven who's trying to hide her bright red cheeks from him. "Yeah so because Jason was put in the Lazarus pit and Donna is an amazon I have an insane healing ability." Dick hands Jackson a shirt the has 'Dead Meat' on it and laughs. "Oh very funny dickhead." Jason now starts laughing so hard pointing at Dick. "Oh burn!!" Donna and Raven try to hide their laughter but they can't now everyone is laughing at Dick. Jackson looks at Raven and decides now is as go of a time than any. "Hey so would you like to go get some dinner? You know like with me together at a restaurant or something?" Raven begins to blush really hard (Oh I forgot Raven is 22 btw) she looks at Donna who nods and Jason gives Jackson a thumbs up. "Umm yeah I would really like that let's say in about an hour? We can go to my favorite place." Donna and Raven run out quickly leaving Dick, Jason, and Jackson alone. "So you guys wouldn't happen to have something I can wear that isn't ironic?"


	12. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call an ambulance... But not for me!! lol

Bart runs around the tower telling everyone about the new couple Silver-Rae. While Donna, Cassie, and Raven are all in her room looking through her clothes. "What about this? It's the only thing that isn't black and deadly." Cassie holds up a white and gold dress and white heels. Donna looks at Raven smiling. "Yes! You're definitely wearing that I've never even seen it in your closet." Meanwhile in Dick's room Jackson is trying on his clothes. As Jackson tries to pull the pants up he just gives up. "God damn Grayson everyone talks about you have some amazing ass but how the fuck do get these tight ass pants on!?" Jason and Jackson laugh as Dick just rolls his eyes throwing Jackson another pair of pants these ones are black with silver lines on the legs. This time Jackson gets the pants on easy and does a few poses then turns back to the boys. "Did you just sit there with the actual pair and give me all this bullshit? This is what it's like having brothers fuck man!" They all laugh as Virgil and Bart walk in and Bart has a huge smile on his face as he walks over to Jackson. "Yo teach, future Batman I heard you got a date." Jackson looks at Bart then grabs him up by the shirt. "You are small, fast and annoying." Jackson puts Bart down and straightens his shirt. Virgil just looks at Dick and Jason confused before Jackson starts laughing. "Kid I'm fucking with you haha just don't spy on me ok you my be the Flash's grandson but you're not as quick." Jason throws Jackson a shirt and a leather jacket the shirt is black with a bat in a red circle and the jacket has guns on the inside. As Jackson puts the shirt and jacket on he notices the gun. "Now I know dads like to give their sons protection on a date but really bro?" Jackson pulls out twin semi-automatic pistols looking at Jason as he just holds his hands up. Cassie bursts in the room with Donna behind her both smiling looking at Jackson. Everyone looks towards the door as Raven walks up Jackson's eyes are wide as he sees her the gold and whit dress her purple hair and her eyes. "Wow uhh you look amazing and here I am looking like I'm in a biker gang haha." Everyone quickly leaves the room as Raven smiles at Jackson. She walks closer to him looking at his outfit. "I think you look really good I like the silver lines on your pants but aren't you playing it to close to home." She winks at Jackson as he thinks about it for a second but then just shrugs it off. "Well if anyone can look at my pants and figure out I'm a superhero then their Batman haha." Raven laughs she actually laughs for the first time in well she doesn't know when, it was am odd feeling for her but she liked it and she liked Jackson. "So pretty bird where are we going tonight?" Raven blushes being called pretty isn't something she's used to well not since Beast-Boy was here but even then it was just annoying this time it felt different like Jackson wasn't just saying it because he was a crazy little green boy he actually meant it. "There's this new restaurant in the city I've wanted to go to it's called The Devils Detail." Jackson looks confused for a moment isn't she the daughter of like some otherworldly devil man but then he thinks maybe it's like hiding in plain sight or something. "Right so uhh I don't have a car haha do you?" Raven smiles and just opens a portal walking through Jackson quickly follows walking out on the sidewalk down the street from the restaurant. Before they can make there a group of shadowy demons appear all around the couple. "Trigon wishes to see you!" Jackson quickly pulls out the twin pistols aiming at demon in front and behind him Raven throws her hands up and is in her usual suit and cloak as the dark energy crackles off her hands and eyes. "How many times must I say no to him!" Raven blasts three demons just as Jackson starts shooting and dodging the attacks rolling into the nearby alley taping his wrist twice as his suit overtakes his body Silver emerges ready for battle grabbing one demon and throwing him into another. "Haha I just hit a mother fucker with another mother fucker! Alright boys who's next?!" More demons rush Jackson two pining him to the wall but are quickly blasted away by Raven who then goes back to dealing with her own fight a massive raven slams into more demons wrapping around them and crushing them into nothing. "Well thank you I guess I owe you one." Just as Jackson finishes his sentence Raven is hit knocking her to the ground as a demon stands over her Trigons face appears. "My daughter why must you defy me soon I will rule this world and all your friends will die!" The demon moves to touch the gem on Ravens head but is shot down by Silver as he stands offering a hand to help Raven up. "I've been dead before devil man it's not fun so how about you fuck off!" Silver unloads both guns into the demons destroying them all just as the Titan and Teen Titans arrive on the scene. "Shit kid what kind of first date was this?" Red Hood looks and the broken bits of demon limbs and bullet holes as Donna goes to Raven to see if she's ok. Silver just laughs and looks at Raven who nods to let him know she's fine he walks over to Nightwing and Red Hood. "Honestly this was the best date ever haha I didn't get any food but I killed demons always awesome!" And with that everyone heads back to the tower for pizza and movies.


	13. Secrets Of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must break you!!!

A pizza party not something Jackson was used to but it was fun seeing everyone be so friendly they were really a family. While they all enjoyed the pizza Dick looked at Jackson his head tilted slightly. "Hey just as we were getting there to help you said something about dying once and it not being fun. What was that about?" Now all the eyes are on Jackson like he's in an interrogation room. Jason and Donna both having died themselves look at their son with sadness in their eyes. "Oh right yeah that haha story time I guess gather around the campfire everyone. Just as he said that Jackson used his suit to zap a pizza box setting it on fire and quickly putting it out.***************

New Gotham 2050 Jackson Todd 17 years old, alias: Red Jr 

"Alright fuckers I don't have all night to kick your asses so let's just make this easy!" Red Jr looks at all the shitty jokerz weapons drawn and ready to fight they rush at him and he quickly takes out three with a few well placed gunshots and two more with his crowbar like weapon as the men groan on the floor someone steps out of the shadows a small man with tubes all over his body. "My friend the mistake you've made tonight will cost you everything." the man clenches his fist and begins to yell as his body grows massive dwarfing Red Jr. "Hey there tiny I'm guessing you're not a hugger?" Nobody laughed at the joke instead a large fist slammed into Red Jr throwing him through a wall Bane this new oddly animalistic Bane ran at the dazed vigilante eyes white no thoughts other than death he smashed his fist down on Red Jr over and over blood coming from his mouth every other hit as he reaches for his belt to signal for help the sound of broken bones is heard and then silence. The new Bane starts to shrink grunting as he does looking at his handy work he pulls out a phone. "It it done. Now release my father!" He walks away into the night. Shortly after Bane disappeared Damien walks up to a beaten and bloody Jackson. "You're just like your father." He waves for his men to grab Jacksons body they pick him up and walk through a gateway portal back to the new league of assassins base. "Take him to the lazarus chamber and start the process I'll be there in a moment." The men nod and take Jacksons body to the chamber placing him inside and then one man goes to a control pad and begins typing the chamber closes as its filled with the glowing green fluids. "All is going well sir he is coming back." Damien stands in the doorway looking at the boy in the chamber the one who will soon take his place as the bat. Suddenly the chamber explodes and Jackson rushes out grabbing two men easily snapping their necks then kicking one right into a wall but Damien grabs his arm before he can do anymore damage. "What are you doing Todd?! Jackson calm down!" A moment of silence and then Jackson comes to his senses looking at Damien confused. Very quickly Jackson grabs Damien by the throat holding him in the air. "What the fuck did you just do?!"**********

Back in the lounge at titans tower everyone looks at Jackson some looking sad while Donna and Jason just think death must be a family tradition. "So yeah apparently the lazarus chamber must have awoken my amazon abilities and enhanced everything else even more so than having Jason's already enhanced DNA." Bart runs around between Jackson, Jason, and Donna "Isntitcrazyhowyoualldiedonce!" Virgil looks at Bart annoyed "Hey nobody knows what you're saying when you move that fast." Bart stop grabbing another slice of pizza. "Oh my bad I said isn't it crazy how you all died once." Jackson and Jason both look at Bart and fake jump at him causing him to flip out of his chair and on his ass everyone laughs at him as he quickly pops up glaring at Jason and Jackson. "Not cool bro!" The two high five as Virgil zaps Bart's leg making him turn quick. "You too man? Ok you wanna play lets play!" Bart runs around everyone and within seconds he swapped their outfits now Jackson, Jason, and Virgil all have bits of each others clothes on. "Oh what the fuck kid? That was pretty crazy but I would like my watch back." Bart waves the watch at Jackson and then puts it on tapping it but is then zapped by a large electrical pulse knocking him out. Everyone looks at Jackson as he's taking off the clothes that aren't his. "What?" Jason and Virgil do the same and they swap until they have the right clothes. Bart pops up scaring Dick and Donna while Raven just sits there with a slice of pizza floating next to her. "The watch kid now!" Bart takes off the watch and hands it to Jackson he puts it on tapping it twice as his suit overtakes his body he smiles before the helmet covers his face. "You've been awfully quite over there pretty bird, something on your mind?" Raven looks at Jackson as everyone else just makes up some reason to leave quickly. "When I healed you the other day I looked into your mind and I saw the demon you keep inside..." Jackson taps his wrist twice to retract his suit now looking Raven in the eyes. "Does it scare you or are you more comfortable knowing you're not the only one? The lazarus chamber may have caused a split in my personality but only in moments of pure rage does the demon-bat make an appearance." Jackson smiles at Raven and then kisses her cheek making her blush bright red.


	14. 2 Guns And A Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like turtles

He kissed her cheek, Jackson kissed Raven. Both are now just sitting in silence looking at the floor. "So uhh what do you do for fun around here? Can I read your spell book?" Raven looks at Jackson her eyebrow raised. "Why would you assume I'd let you do that?" The two get up and walk towards the hallway to the bedrooms as they get to the door to Raven's room she looks back at Jackson. "What are you doing?" Jackson stands there for a moment and then thinks what is he doing. "Right I missed the part of the tour that showed me the guest room haha maybe I can stay in your room tonight?" Raven smiles and quickly tries to hide it from Jackson as she's blushing again. "Oh I'm sorry did I make you anxious?" Raven opens the door and wraps Jackson in her cloak pulling him inside waving her hand to close the door. The two stand in her room silent for a minute but then Raven removes her cloak now in her leotard Jackson is a little shocked seeing so much skin. Raven notices Jackson looking away from her trying not to look obvious. Jackson quickly walks over to her spell book grabbing it and opening it on a random page. "Woah you can alter the state of matter you gotta teach me that!" Jackson looks through the book getting excited reading every page from demonic possession to teleportation and various other magical things. Raven looks at Jackson smiling it was nice to have someone actually interested in her spells and not just pretending like one green boy used too. "Have you studied any magic in the future? Is magic still a thing?" Jackson laughs and then turns to Raven. "Oh yeah I worked with Doctor Fate and Zatana and that drunken wizard Constantine actually let me show you something." Jackson stands up and open his hands he waves them around and speaks Latin as his hands burst into flames he makes the fire form into Raven and him and then a bird and a bat. Jackson claps and puts the fire out bowing and removes a fake hat like a magician Raven laughs and claps. "Thank you, thank you I'll be here all week!" The two go and sit on Ravens bed they look at each other smiling but both a little confused as to what's going on still looking at each other they move closer and closer until their lips meet and they kiss. It wasn't a short kiss nor was it long but it was just enough for both of them to realize what's happening they quickly pull away from each other. Raven looks at the wall and Jackson smiles thinking about how in his time Beast-Boy would be soo mad. "So that happened... wanna do it again?" Jackson asked jokingly but Raven gets up and runs out of the room and down the hall busting into Donna's room as she jumps up from her bed. " Raven!? What are you doing?" Raven closes the door quickly looking at Donna. "I kissed Jackson!" Alone in Raven's room Jackson decides to leave and go find Dick but as he opens the door someone is watching him. "Hi Damien you're not as sneaky as your father." Jackson turns to the boy hiding in the shadows waving at him. Damien looks at Jackson angry and annoyed. "Todd your father is sleeping in my bed." He pushes past Jackson walking to the lounge area as Jackson just looks confused. "Wait you don't sleep upside down on the roof?" A blade is thrown towards Jackson but he easily grabs it throwing it into the floor and pulling out one of his pistols aiming at Damien. "Give me a reason you little hell spawn!" Dick walks up from behind Jackson putting his hand on the gun lowering it. "Please it's not worth it he'll just come back even more annoying. So how'd it go with Raven?" Jackson looks at Dick thinking how did it go, how do you explain a runaway kiss? "Yeah about that... you got anything to drink here?" Before Dick can say anything Jason walks up tossing Jackson and Dick a beer. "Come on boys let's go get some air we don't want any little bastards listening to our conversation." Damien looks at Jason grabbing another knife but Jackson throws a batarang near his hand. "You may have been trained by assassins but I'm Batman!" The three boys laugh and walk to the elevator as Damien sits angry examining the batarang he notices a small silver button and pushes it as a gas sprays in his face and he falls over. Meanwhile on the roof Dick, Jason, and Jackson are drinking and talking. "Right so we kissed and then she just fucking ran away I don't think it was a bad kiss but whatever I guess." Dick looks up at the stars as Jason and Jackson are throwing batarangs at the wall. "Maybe she just got embarrassed or something." Embarrassed? Jackson thinks about that for a minute. "You know this kinda happened to me once before Lia or Neo-Cat as she likes to be called we had some type of relationship but it never worked out." Jason try's to hide his laugh. "What is it with Batman and Catwoman like Bruce and Selina are the same." Back Donna's room Raven is holding her head in her hands. "Why did I do that? I mean it's not like I didn't want to but still I barely know him and yet I feel some strong connection to him." Donna looks at Raven smiling putting a hand on her shoulder. "Raven it's normal to like someone even if you just met or are you feeling odd because he's my future son? I don't mind and if I raised him right I'm sure he knows how to treat a lady plus you two really look cute together. I heard Bart and Virgil are calling you guys Silver-Rae."


	15. Dancing With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took a break from writing but I'm back now

Fire surrounds the area as a fist slams down on the chair. "Who is this boy?! He protects my daughter from her true destiny, she must be my vessel to destroy this world!" Trigon stands up and blasts the demons who attacked Raven and Silver the others look at their master scared. Trigon waves his hand and then two larger demons appear. "You two find the one called Silver and KILL HIM!! Take these useless excuses of minions with you!" The demons leave in a blaze of fire appearing just outside of San Francisco. "As Lord Trigon said we must find this Silver and end him, go get the attention of the Titans he will be with them!" Into the city they go to cause problems for the Titans. Meanwhile in titans tower Tim and Stephanie came to see how Jackson was doing with the teens. Tim was talking to Dick as Stephanie was teaching Jackson the dance choreography of the Ateez song Black Cat Nero and he's getting very quickly. "Why do I feel like we summoned a demon with this dance?" As Stephanie goes to answer Raven walks into the lounge area and then the tower alarms go off. Dick runs over to the center console bringing up a live feed of the city seeing demons destroying everything. Jackson looks at Stephanie and then Raven. "I'm not sure if that was Steph and I or your father trying to kill me well I'm 98% sure its your father." Raven rolls her eyes as everyone goes to suit up Jackson stays with her activating his suit. "Something wrong pretty bird?" Raven looks at Jackson now fully suited up. "My father isn't one to take things lightly if he wants you dead he won't stop until he has your head." The rest of the titans come buck suited up Jackson looks at everyone and then Raven opens a portal. "Titans go!" Jackson smiles as they jump through the portal landing in the city seeing the demons grabbing people and breaking buildings Nightwing begins to give everyone orders but Silver just runs in pulling out the twin pistols firing on the biggest demon. "You're one ugly mother fucker!" As the bullets land in the demon the others rush at Silver but Red Hood slides by with his own pistols shooting down the smaller demons as the titans join the fight Spoiler throws explosive batarangs at some demon while Red Robin cracks two in the head with his bow-staff, Troia and Nightwing are dealing with another big gross fire breathing demon as he spits fire at Nightwing Troia blocks it with her shield. "Hey where's Raven?" As Silver asks he's hit in the face hard knocking him to the ground. Meanwhile on Azarath Raven stands before her father in an astral from. "Daughter I will destroy everything you love! You can not keep me out forever I will start by ripping that boys head from his body!" Raven just disappears back to the city and the fight. Quickly the tide changes as Raven pushes the demons back. Red Hood offers a hand to help Silver back to his feet. "Come on kid the fight isn't over yet!" Silver stands reloading his pistols but then he feels something strange as a large fist appears through a portal grabbing him and pulling him in. It's hot burning hot like standing in the middle of fire then Silver looks around. "Well fuck I guess this is the whole meet the dad thing right?" Trigon growls at the boy as he stands waving for demons to come surround Silver. "Kill him!!" Without question the demons run at Silver slashing and throwing fire at him as he dodges most of if but is hit by a few. "What kind of guy are you holy fuck! I mean no hi I don't want you to date my daughter just jump right to death well shit." Silver grabs one demon spinning him into another and then kicking one more. "Are you actually going to give me a challenge? Like really this is easy." The one thing you never say has been said and just as he finished a flaming blade stabs through his back lifting him off his feet and tossing him to the ground. Trigon now behind Silver stands above the defeated hero. "And now to make good on the promise I made!" Trigon grabs Silver by the neck and puts his other hand on the top of his head squeezing it and pulling. "Your head will look good on my wall boy! Maybe I'll find some use for your lifeless body after I'm done!" Silver coughs up blood as he begins to laughs at the demonic beast in front of him. "What's so funny boy?! You laugh in the face of your death what manners you ha..." Trigon had his sentence cut short as the same blade he stabbed Silver with is now in his stomach his grip loosens as Silver falls to his knees blood still dripping from his mouth. "You took your eyes of my hands you big horned bastard now look at you hahaha." Silver grabs his pistols and aims at Trigon. "Alright fucker send me home now!" Trigon just waves his hand and Silver is thrown through a portal landing hard on the streets of San Francisco. "Ow fuck! That shit hurted. Ok where the hell am I?" Silver taps his earpiece. "Yo Grayson, can you hear me pretty boy?" Out on a rooftop Nightwing hears a voice in his ear. "Jackson? Where have you been man?" They both laugh as Jackson now in his street clothes tells Dick about the whole Trigon situation while trying to meet up. On a rooftop in the distance someone is watching Jackson as he walks through the city. "I've got eyes on the target, what are your orders?" A mysterious voice talks to the person watching Jackson. "Do not engage just observe his actions. Await further instructions."


End file.
